Agent Wallace
by nodang
Summary: Set after recent events of the tri-wizard tournament. There are special forces in our universe that are being called into help Harry Potter. One such agent Wallace who been around for long time, he has helped in every major event in history, and has only failed once and cost him dearly, now he has a chance to get what he lost back, but to do so he got help Harry beat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I do not own anything with the Harry potter series all the original character belong to JK Rowling. I am just a fan who is trying his own hand of creating a story. This is my first story ever writing. I am open to constructive criticism as long it is meant to better help me in my story telling. Please enjoy, this story plot been something in my head for close to a year now and I decided to start writing it and see where it takes me. Also this story really will not follow the cannon that much their will be similar parts, but again will not be a cannon story. Right now I have no end in sight just couple plot lines I want to create and going to let the story write it self I hope. I also hope to create a story that I enjoy as well as you readers._

I sit in my room as I watch the world below me; I stare at the amazement of how far the muggles have come since my yester years. I also am ashamed of what has become of the wizarding world of my people of the United Kingdom. They act all superior, but truth be told they are lacking in every aspect except their education which I still surprised about, but considering who the headmaster is I guess I should not. I remember when I was sent to help him with Gellert Grindelwald. He was such a bright young lad than with tremendous about of raw power and so much good in his heart, but even I must admit that, in his old age, he has become something different from the days we fought together more twisted by his legacy. Hopefully he learns soon because the war that never ended the people will need him in the right frame of mind.

I stare down I still wish that I could go back to this world and have a normal life, maybe actually get a girl and have a family. I know my master knows this, but ever since my screwed up that one mission he has not given me another chance at this, I should be happy that I still get sent to earth for missions.

-HP-

GET UP BOY! Is that first thing Harry hears as he is awoken by the banging and screaming from his uncle. I am actually grateful to woken up this time he says out loud to himself. He was in another dream of watching his fellow tri-wizard competitor Cedric Diggory get murdered for the hundredth time this summer since he returned to this awful house.

Harry takes a quick look around his plain white wall room and spots his best and most loyal friend sitting on her perch and seems to look like she just returned from a hunt as she is cleaning her talons and also has some letters for him. Hey, girl so how many mice got away before you actually got one? Hedwig gave him a look that seemed to say, No mouse could get away from me. Harry just laughed and walked over and asked, well girl would like to treat to help wash down the mouse? Hedwig bobbed her head up and down signaling she would always like a treat. Harry starts digging through his desk drawers looking for the treats for Hedwig and tosses her one across the room. Well girl I better get downstairs and make the whales their breakfast before he comes back up here again.

Harry walks into the kitchen and asks his horse faced aunt what she would like him to make for breakfast. She only states simple eggs bacon and toast will be good for today. He starts making breakfast with haste; he wanted to finish this so he could get back upstairs to see his letters the Hedwig brought back for him. As he is finishing setting the table his uncle whale and cousin the walrus walks into the kitchen.

Boy is there is at least one thing you're good at and that is cooking to bad you're a worthless at everything else. His uncle Vernon said.

Harry took the comment with a grain of salt as he knew that was the closest he was ever going to get a complement from his uncle.

After doing the clean up harry rushed back up to the stairs to read his letters. He received his Hogwarts letter stating the books he will need for the upcoming classes. He also received a letter from Ron Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing mate? So far the summer has been pretty boring here at the burrow. I was talking to mom, and she said that Dumbledore said that you can come and stay at the burrow. So my mum wanted to know when you would like to come and stay here with us? Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? Mine just came today, and I found out that I got prefect for our year. I thought for sure that you would get for our house. I still betting the Hermione got for the girls side. Well I got to go help de-gnome the garden again with the twins. Send me a letter letting us know when good time to send someone to get you._

_From_

_Ronald Weasley._

Harry sat and thought for a moment. He was happy that his friend got the prefect hopefully this will help him with his jealousy issues that have had in the past. He was a little disappointed that he did not get prefect he would of liked have something in common with his mother, besides that hatred with Petunia. I am also certain that Hermione received it. Who else could be better match out of our year in Gryffindor?

Now the next question when would I like to leave. Tonight would be the ideal answer, but I know that is unreasonable. Since is July 7th and Monday, I think this weekend would be a great time to leave. Hopefully they can they will be accepting of this.

_Dear Ron,_

_Congratulations on becoming a prefect. Hopefully the twins don't prank you to hard. I would be happy if you guys can come and get me this weekend. I also am shocked to find out that Moine did not get prefect, bloody hell she probably going to be head girl when we get to our 7__th__ year at the rate she is going._

_Your friend_

_Harry J. Potter._

Harry was excited now he had a timeline of when he was going to be leaving his horrible family and returning to the people that seemed to care about him. Well I better go tell my aunt and uncle about this weekend. I am sure they are happy to see me leaving.

Damn why do I always find myself late coming to these meetings. I rush into the hall there sits my master/boss what it is one wishes to call her.

How do you do my fair lady Morrighan and what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting today?

Treasach you are late as always I see. Said Morrighan.

I am if anything but reliable and constant in my way of life. I respond back. I ask again what is the purpose of the meeting today you usually do not want to see me unless you have a mission for me.

That I do Treasach, I feel like it is time for us to intervene in the coming wizard war between light and dark. Your assignment will be to get close to one Harry Potter and help train him to defeat Voldemort.

Typical type of mission for me I always being sent in to help train someone to help defeat the GREAT evil the has arisen for their time, granted seems to be happening more and more lately. Usually I will go hundred years or so before I would get do something, but last one was only 70 years ago with Dumbledore Grindlewald and only 30 before that dealings Igor the terrible in Russia. Granted Igor was a minor conflict no one really knows about outside of Russia.

What is my alias this time? I ask.

Morrighan gives me a little smile before she answers, which starts giving feeling of ice running through my veins.

You are to be Cody Wallace. You will be a transfer student from the American Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Now my stomach tightens up I have only had the surname once, and that was when I given chance at a real life, and I blew it, I never thought she give me another or is she just toying with me.

She starts laughing at me, I wonder why.

Cody if you could see the shock in your face right now it is priceless, and yes I am giving you another chance and Cody will you real name, so you better get used to it. You are no longer Treasach unless you fail of course. Succeed in this assignment help Harry get rid of Voldemort you will be able to stay and live the life that you desire. I warn you do not screw this one up. This is very important that we get rid of Voldemort is very having by been the greatest evil in our area. Also would like you to try and get your old friend Albus back on track. He has come too twisted with is own self that he starting to become a problem for the "greater good". If you are unable to do this than Albus might find himself on the list of the chosen to be slain. You are now dismissed Cody. She put special emphases on the name.

I still could not believe this I was actually given chance to have a normal life. All I have to do is succeed in my goal. On top of that maybe I can actually find someone and actually start a family with. Now I got to study on these two main players in this way one Harry Potter and the other Lord Voldemort. I know a lot on the ladder character. I watched the first war of his with great interest; I was guessing at any day I could of gotten called into action, but never received one and than the faithful night on Halloween happen. Morrighan is great at doing predictions and predicting the future she must of knew that the day was going happen and not want us involved until now.

_A/N_

_I hoped everyone liked the first chapter. This is just more a introduction into some of the big OC that will play a role. I wonder can anyone figure out who Morrighan without using google to solve it. I am trying to create new character with Cody him and Harry will be the main people in this story often switching between the two POV. I do feel like I might have done bad job in this chapter with Harry. I ask for any advice to improve and also ask for patience let me develop him little more also._


	2. Chapter 2 Harry Weekend

_AN_

_I do not own anything of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the original author JK Rowling. _

-HP-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Harry slaps the snooze button on his alarm. He then rolls over to try and get more comfortable in his bed, but Hedwig starts screeching at him to wake up.

Fine you bloody bird I am getting up. He throws his blanket off him and rolls over stares at his ceiling trying to get himself motivated to get out of bed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

Harry rolls back over and shuts off his alarm clock for the day, and he remembers what day it is. It is Saturday it is the day the Mr. Weasley was going to come and rescue you him from his relatives. He is a post to come at noon. It is now 9:10 in the morning.

Harry finally gets himself out of his bed and walks over Hedwig which was giving him a dirty look for being called a bloody bird only few minutes earlier.

I'm sorry girl Harry said as he reaches out to try and stroke her, but she nips his finger instead.

Ouch! Fine let me get you owl treat and then I will open the window and can fly to The Burrow, does this sound good to you? Hedwig bobs her signaling she agreed with the plan of action. He again attempts to reach out and pet her head and this time she allows. He then turns to his window and opens it as Hedwig launches into the sky towards The Burrow he assumes.

Harry takes a moment and examines his room and notices he still has all his robes and book thrown all around his room. Well I better start packing quickly. He says to no in particular but himself. After was done with his packing, he had enough time to get washed up before Mr. Weasley came.

Harry had himself downstairs and waited with his trunk. Vernon was in the living room sprouting his normal rhetoric about freaks coming to his house. Right as the clocked struck noon there was a knock on the door. There stood Mr. Weasley wearing what appeared to70's Leisure suite along with him was a big black dog that appeared to have a smirk on its face.

PADFOOT harry shouted as he came over and started patting the big black dog on its head. Petunia came rounding the corner to yell at Harry for screaming inside their house, when she did she came to face to face with an oversized snarling dog at her and starting barking at her, at this point Vernon came rounding the corner to see the dog going crazy towards his wife also in the middle of it was Harry trying to calm them both down at this point. At seeing this caused Vernon snap with the anger of the "freaks" causing too much commotion in his house. He charged forward slamming Harry into the wall.

At this point, Petunia saw the dog transform into a handsome man that she vaguely recognized. She watched in horror has her husband turn around right into haymaker thrown by the dog turned into a man. Which quickly knocked the over weight man off balance and caused him to land on his arse. At this point, Mr. Weasley had taking chance to shut the door so no one could see the commotion going on inside number 4 private drive at this moment.

At this point, Sirius Black spoke with as much venom as one could muster in their speech. If you ever lay another hand on my god son again I will come back and personally kill you myself, and it will not be a quick death, it will be long and drawn out to the point that you beg for it.

Now Sirius leveled his gaze at Petunia. Think Petunia do you think Lily would have allowed this type of treatment to your son if he had to go live with them because you and Vernon died. Would you want her and James to treat you son as a nothing but a slave and 3rd class citizen in their house? If you only known what this kid has already been through at his school, how many times he been put in life in death situations and still much rather be in that world than be in this house. What does that say about the kind of people that you become? In 3 out of 4 years at Hogwarts he has facedlife and death situation where most people would have died, but by some grace, he still survived did you even bother to know this. Of course not sitting up on your pedestal of jealousy because your sister was magical, and you weren't thinking its all beneath you, but secretly you wanted to be just like her. You better start treating him better when he is at this house because Lord Voldemort has returned and do you think he will not come after your family. He will simply because you related to Harry and to him no good muggle trash. Just to let you in on a little secret there are only two known people to go toe to toe with Lord Voldemort and walk away alive. One of them is your nephew standing in this room.

At this moment, Mr. Weasley decided to intervene in the conversation. Well this has been a pleasant stay. Harry my boy do you have all your things ready to go?

Yes, I did Mr. Weasley I already sent Hedwig few hours ago to your house.

Well Sirius I think it is time for our departure don't your think. Probably want to transform back into padfoot so we can be on our way.

Sirius took moment to glare at Vernon and Petunia before transforming back into padfoot, but before he left and did lift his leg up and urinate on Vernon feet. Leaving a stun Harry and Arthur at the door staring at what just happened. Where brought out of their store by padfood scratching at the door to be let out. The trio walked out the door down to the park down the street to find a private to apparate from. Arthur told Sirius that was not the right course of action to handle things. Then he turned and told Harry that they will not be going to The Burrow, but instead to number 12 grimmauld place. Then with a silent pop the two men and the oversized dog disappeared from private drive.

HARRY!

Is all Harry heard as he walked into the house with Mr. Weasley and Sirius? He turned to see who was saying his name and of course it be his friends Ron and Hermione.

Hermione I did not know that you be here already. Said Harry.

Yea, Dumbledore, thought be a good idea that I stay in the magical world until we knew what Voldemort was up to.

HERMIONE DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE! Yelled Mrs. Weasley

Nonsense Molly she can same that name all she wants and last time I checked this was my house. Everyone needs to stop being afraid his name, it is just a stupid alias that created to strike more fear into the sheep. I ask you Molly are you one of those sheep? Sirius asked with a hint of anger at the women.

Harry are you hungry? You always look awfully thin every time I see you in the summer. Molly asked trying to now change the topic of the conversation, all the while glaring at Sirius for his remarks towards.

I am little Mrs. Weasley, but I would not want to be bother to you. Harry replied

Nonsense Harry that never bother to feed one of my children and please stop calling me Mrs. Weasley makes me feel like Arthurs mom and your family so its Molly. Molly said with a stern voice, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the table with Sirius catching up what been happening in their summer, and Harry found out that Hermione did get the Prefect status like he thought she would, and Sirius telling stories about some of the troubles him and Harry father got into.

So me and James at start of our 6th year that wouldfill old Minnie classroom with catnip right before her class with the first years, and yes she been doing the cat trick at beginning of the first year since me and your dad were in school. Right when we were about to finish and make run to get out of the classroom when she comes out of nowhere and ask us what we're are doing. I start trying to sweet talk our way out of detention. So you see Minnie we thought be funny for the first years to see you all hopped up catnip for their first lesson not to make you seem so stern. Please do not give us detention. At this point in our academic career, I think she figured out that me and James where trying to set unbreakable record for most detentions given to someone. So she smiled back at us and said fine I will not give you detention today. I was little disappointed by this, but then she quickly swished her wand at us and turned us both into cats and forced fed us the catnip that we put into her room. So safe to say it was an interesting day sitting in old Minnie classroom all day with her as she lectured students. Then she took us with here down to dinner and sat us on the teachers table for dinner and had two bowls of milk for to drink in front of everyone. About half way through dinner she allowed me and your father to transform back into our regular forms, and everyone got to see us on our knees and hands licking up milk on the staff table. Save to say me and your father turned red and ran our seats at Gryffindor table with everyone laughing at us for a week.

At this point, Harry was smiling of picturing Sirius and his Father at the staff table and could not help but to laugh.

So the morale of the story is do not let old Minnie catch you because she knows how to prank the best of them even though she will not admit to anyone.

Molly came into the dinning room and started pushing the kids out of the room saying. It is time for the order meeting and you kids can not stay down here so go up to your rooms and help Harry get settled in his room.

After they reached the top of the stairs, Harry stopped and ask everyone what was the order?

Their group of volunteers that want to help fight Voldemort, they ran by Dumbledore, and they were originally formed back during the first war. There is few aurors and lot of Albus friends, and few Hogwarts teachers are involved also including the slimy git Snape. Ron explained to Harry.

After hour Arthur, came up into the room to find the kids playing exploding snap with the twins.

Well the Meeting is over and, after talking to Albus, he thinks that tomorrow will be a good day for us to go get your supplies for the school year coming up. Everyone got excited at this; they were afraid with Voldemort back that they would not be allowed to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone spent the rest of the day lazing around and enjoying company joking, and laughing was happening as they were trying to forget the impending doom that was the horizon.

Harry was awakened by Ron from a strange dream of a long hallway with a strange looking door at the end of it and the temptation that he needed to open that door.

Harry get up mums says; they want to leave for the alley in an hour.

Harry jumped out of his bed and started ripping through his trunk to find a set of clothes that would be acceptable to wear today. He always got excited for the visit to Diagon alley. He felt that it was the apex of the wizarding world and also remember how excited he was when he first saw that alley and when he got his first friend Hedwig from Hagrid. Which reminded him that he needs to get her new treats. Maybe they have the bacon flavored ones that she seems to enjoy the most. Maybe they also get her to stop taking his bacon at breakfast.

After getting washed up, he met everyone down at the art room for everyone to floo to the alley. Harry remembered that he needed to take money from his savings account at Gringotts. Molly offered to go grab all there books and stand in line while him and Arthur went to retrieve his money.

As Harry was standing in line waiting and he notice someone in the next line speaking a funny language to the goblins. Harry was confused by this language and Arthur must of notice the confusion and leaned over into his ear and whisper. Its gobbledegook harry. It is the natural language of the goblins. Very rare that you ever see a non goblin speak and especially so when you see a wizard speaking it. The only other person I know that speaks it is Dumbledore. At this point, Harry decided to actually take a look at this person. He noticed he looked to roughly the same age as himself. With brown hair with a red tint to it when the light hit it at certain angles. He also had browns eyes that almost looked black. He was also well built looked like he exercises regular basis Harry would think of it as a bulkier beater build. What really got Harry attention was it seemed that he just radiated power and had an aura of simple don't fuck with me, but he could only be around his age Harry thought. At this point, the person turned their head around and caught Harry staring at him. He seemed to analyze everything about Harry from the why Harry looked down any signs of weakness that he held. This sent a chill down his back as the person turned back to goblin helping him with his transaction.

Finally, Harry got to talk to the goblins and get access to his accounts. He got to take the cart ride which was is favorite thing inside the bank. He hurriedly filled in the money pouch with galleons and some sickles and knuts. They walked out of the bank and met up with the rest of the group and Harry paid Molly for the books she brought for him. She tried to refuse at first but Harry persistent and said if she did take the book money that he was going to buy new robes for Ginny and Ron. He did note that Ginny seemed little upset she did not get new robes after her mom accepted the money. They finished their shopping trip relative ease with no major events happening, and Harry was sure the Hedwig would be happy he was able to find her the bacon treats he knew she loved.

A/N

_I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter better than the last one. The next chapter I hope to focus more on Wallace he prepares for his assignment and also what happens to him leading up to the train ride to good old Hogwarts. Again any suggestions on how to improve my writing style please feel free to mention it. I hope to get the next chapter finished sometime this week. Just depends how much actual work my customers have for me and how my classes go._


	3. Chapter 3 Cody and Diagon Alley

_AN_

_I do not own anything of the harry potter world. This all belongs to JK Rowling._

_Inner head thoughts_

**Speaking different language.**

I love the feeling I get as I walk through the Leaky Cauldron. It is a good place for one who knows some of the art of stealth, can gain much information, and see the comings and goings of wizards. I take a seat by the fireplace. I have sense today be the day that great legendary Harry Potter will come to the alley. I have been watching this place for couple weeks now waiting for and his group of friends come._ I need to watch my target see what type of person he is._

I decided to order full breakfast and have me some orange juice. As I wait I see the infamous Malfoy clan come through. I wonder if Draco can be save as I sit and ponder to myself when I realize that Potter and his friends come through. _Damn that is a lot of red heads in that group, better cast a listening charm to see what their plans are._.

"Harry we go get your books while you go to the bank". Said the oversized women. Seemed like that she like to be in charge. _Well good I needed to go to Gringotts to get some stuff out anyway._

Cody walks out of the pub and into the alley.

_The alley, one of the greatest places in the entire UK wizarding world. Well at least it used to be. Used to see stalls selling all different types of wares that you could wish for, used to be able to able to get dragon hide equipment and weapons. I can help but think again the wizarding world has become lazy with their wands. At least the muggles still stress importance of exercise in their fighting forces._

Always interesting see how the wizards react when they hear one of their own speak in the goblin language. **How are you doing master goblin? **

**One that speaks our language, how rare some of your breed willingly to speak to us in our language. Usually you all feel that we are to beneath you. Also name is Slipthroat, and the only master in Ragnuk**_._ Said Slipthroat.

**I have been taught that great warriors are never beneath you shall be met with respect and honor. Now to business I am here to access the family vault of Wallace.**

Slipthroat reached behind the desk and pulls out ancient looking ledger that has not seen the rays of light for some years.

**The Sir Wallace vault has not been accessed for many years it seems. It will require you to take a blood test to for proof that you are of the family with access.**

Slipthroat grabs a mortar that had special runes etched into the sides. After he placed the mortar pulled out a dagger that had a curved into a hook at the end of the blade.

**Now Wallace I need you to cut your hand over the mortar and let some of your blood pool inside of it, after there is enough of your blood the magic on the dagger will heal your hand. **Said Slipthroat.

Cody grabbed the dagger like he was instructed and cut his hand across his palm. He squeezed his hand shut allowing the blood flow to increase to his hand and to allow some of it to pool in is closed fist. Then he opened his hand and watched as the blood. Afterwards the runes on the mortar started to light up for the goblin to read.

**The runes speak that you are the sole heir to the accounts that you wished to access**. **Also, some of the last investments that were made by the previous person to visit have come into some nice profits, but it seems that he doesn't say who the one that had access to the vault at the time.**

**Thank and do not worry I do know who made those investments. I would also like take some money and invest in a muggle company called apple. You also might want to watch some future of muggle technology companies. Also, where is the cart again for me to go to my vault.**

**I will make the investments as you want and also you comments will be noted, but the cart is over to the left. **Said Slipthroat.

I turn around to take a quick look to see if Potter has arrived at the bank. Then I spot him in the next row waiting to get access to a teller. He was already staring at me, but then again so where a lot of wizards because my talking to the goblins in their native tongue. I turn around and tell the goblin thanks for all the help.

I walk closer to the cart, but want to take a second and observe Potter. He seems to have a small build and seems to keep himself ready for a fight at all times. Always maintaining good balance on his feet and looks like he can spring to action at any time. I could also place that he had a wand holster on his right arm, which I am guessing is his wand arm. From what I see in his aura that he does has a lot of potential it seems, but he is defiantly lacking in training. Then again if he weren't I guess I would not have to be sent to him, but defiantly have to do something about those glasses they can be a big hindrance in battle Hell if they fall off than he blinder than a bat and cant see the AK come at him. Honestly Dumblodore do you want the kid to even have a chance.. Time to ride the damn cart and get into my vault.

I talk to a goblin name griphook as he takes me to my vault. He doesn't seem very happy, so it wasn'tvery interesting talk, but once inside my fault I see that my last investments have had come into a great success. Good thing Morrighan always tells me some investment tips before I come back to earth before every mission now. Make has money lot easier and getting supplies also. Of course, I see my old dragon hide battle set is still here as well as my wand. Which is 10" white willow and feather from a special raven thanks again to Morrighan. I start loading some of the equipment I feel I will need for this adventure. Must have my dragonhide armor. Can't find these anymore since they been banned from production. Granted you can always find them on the black market I guess. Maybe I should look for a new set these ones have seen better days, but atlas any armor is better than no armor. Well it is time to go back to the alley and get the rest of my supplies needed.

I spot the Madem Malkins if to busy for me to get any of my equipment ordered today. I guess I head on over to Twilfitt, and Tatting's, plus ole twilfitt seems like someone who can their hands on some questionable clothing choices. So might be a good start for the dragon hide equipment.

What are you looking for boy? Asked older looking gentlemen dressed in the finest acromentula silks.

_Yes, this is defiantly someone who can probably get some dragon hide gear, since acromantula silk been outlawed also for some 30 years now._

I just need some Hogwarts robes for my coming year. I replied.

Then why didn't you go to Madam Malkins down the street? He asked

Well I heard this place has better quality and heard some interesting rumors through the grapevine about Mr. Twilfitt.

Ahh, son what would those rumors be might I ask?

Well lets get my measurements first before he talk to much shop. I rebuttal back to him.

He pulls out his wands and the instantly appears to be equipment taking all my measurements. He is quickly writing them down as he reads them.

Ok, boy I got all your measurements, now how many sets do you need? He asked.

Well first are you Mr. Twilfitt? I asked the man.

Yes, I am why do you ask? He responded back me.

Well first I will need 10 pairs of robes made in the traditional Hogwarts black. But I also wanted them lined with dragon scales.

Boy your surely know that anything dragon has been banned for some years now. He told me.

Says the man the is wearing acromantula silk robes that have been banned for 30 years now, but your do not look no older than a year, also seems to be matching the latest style trend of our generation. I promise you that I will not tell anyone of where I got the wares. I am just looking for some added defense against these dark times we are up against. I will also pay well for such robes to be made. I replied back to him

He gave me a look like he was trying to calculate my worth, and if I was being honest with the man. Fine he said, but they will cost 100 galleons per set of robes. He told me.

_HMM, lucky those last investments paid off so well for me. Lets see what type of person he really is._

I will give you 200 per set if your line them with the acromentula silk and you have to try and find me a whole dragon hide armor set also. I tell him.

Boy you are pressing your luck I must say, but I will gladly take your money for the robes they will take few weeks for me to get them made to the way that you wish. I may also have a contact for what you are looking for, but it will take time to contact them and get everything made. You will probably be back in Hogwarts by the time it is all said and done. Will this be acceptable he ask?

I believe the words you speak and here is the money for the robes now. I suspect to be hearing from your soon sir, have a good day I must be off now.

Now time to get the rest of my supplies and wait for the 1st of September to come around.

_AN_

_Next chapter I plan on having the train ride and the Hogwarts happen. So do you all like it when I have the two characters for their own separate chapters or would like it as one single chapter with a little bit of both of them involved? Also again always open for ideas and ways to improve my writing style._


End file.
